


Picture Perfect

by VintageJacqui



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nagron Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is a photographer working on a shoot with model Agron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something for the Nagron Week 2014 challenge on Tumblr. http://nagronweek.tumblr.com

"I've never seen anyone as good looking as him. He's... He's massive and he has dimples. Oh my god, look at him!"

"Aren't you meant to be watching how I'm setting up the shoot?" 

The young woman side eyed Nasir and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, I know all that already," she said, waving her hand in front of his face. "We've done this a hundred times."

Nasir shook his head and checked the settings were right on the panel on the side of the camera. Next time he agreed to let a university student shadow him as a part of their photography degree, he would ask for someone without the charming, but overpowering personality, like Miss Nina Harper. She was exhausting.

"I'm sorry, but... uh, I can't take my eyes off him," Nina continued. "And that suit fits him like a glove. I wonder if he'd go for a drink with me when we've finished here?"

"Agron's gay." 

"He's gay? Damn, are you sure?"

Nasir smirked, removing the lens cap from his camera and letting his eyes linger on the tall, muscular man wearing a beautiful, bespoke, charcoal grey suit in the centre of the room.

"I'm sure, Nina," he replied. "I'm sleeping with him."

Leaving his intern open mouthed and pink cheeked, Nasir strolled away feeling smug. Agron turned heads everywhere he went, but when he freelanced as a model, he seemed to morph into something otherworldly that captured the eyes and hearts of the people who were lucky enough to work with him.

"Hey," Nasir said, adjusting Agron's tie. "You ready to start?"

"Ready when you are," Agron replied, trapping Nasir's hands against his chest and ducking his head down. "You look nice today. It's distracting."

Nasir laughed and dug his fingertips into the crisp cotton covering Agron's pecs.

"You're the one who's distracting. Have you seen what you look like in this suit? If there weren't three other people here right now I'd be showing you how distracting you are to me."

Agron grinned. "I look like a tool, but I'm glad I've taken your fancy, little man."

"Stop that. You look amazing. And let me go. I'm a professional photographer and I've got a job to do."

"Ok, ok," Agron laughed, releasing Nasir's hands and stepping back. "Let's just get this done quick so you can take me home."

"That I can do." Nasir turned his back and nodded to Erica who switched on a large spotlight, bathing Agron in a bright halo.

"You could have told me he was yours, you ass," Nina hissed when Nasir made his way back to her side, but there was no real anger in it. "I've made a complete idiot of myself."

"Nah, don't worry. I get it." Nasir took a few warm up shots of Agron getting into position, easing into the character he used to pose for sessions like this. "He's beautiful."

"Yeah," Nina agreed, her eyes drifting back to Agron, now standing with his chin tilted upwards, exposing the tanned length of his neck and the hint of skin peeking out of the top of his shirt. "Y-you didn't tell him what I said did you?"

"No, I didn't." Nasir clicked a few more photos, smiling when Agron folded his arms across his chest, making his biceps bulge and pull the fabric of the suit jacked tightly against his arms. "He had the same effect on me when we first met."

Nina stepped closer. "When did you meet him?"

Agron turned his body and spread his legs so they were open like a soldier standing at ease. Nasir took some photographs of him, knowing that Agron was posing the way Nasir liked to see him and not for the brief of the shoot he was being paid for.

"Agron, focus please," Nasir called. Agron just winked and resumed posing how he was supposed to.

"He likes teasing you, huh?" Nina took out a secondary camera and stood at Nasir's left, taking more photos as Agron changed the position of his body to give Nasir as much to work with as possible.

"Uh-huh, and he's always been the same. We met four years ago when he'd just started modelling and it was honestly one of the worst days at work ever."

"Apart from the 'hot guy' part, right?" 

"Yeah, there was that," Nasir said through a smile. "He was a nightmare though. Flirting so badly, using the worst pick up lines... Um, Agron? Will you take the jacket off now and go over to the window?"

"Yup, anything you want," Agron said, showing of those dimples that Nina had been admiring for the last hour.

Nina watched Nasir shake his head, but his eyes spoke volumes about his feelings for Agron.

"So he came on to you right away?" Nina looked at the screen on the side of Nasir's camera, admiring the images he'd captured so far.

"Yeah," Nasir chuckled. "He wasn't very subtle. I was trying to get him to model a range of gym gear and he just wanted to fool around, determined to make me laugh and... Yeah, he was hard to resist."

"I'll bet," Nina sighed, almost to herself.

"I didn't let him get what he wanted if that's what you're thinking," Nasir said quickly. "I'm not that easy, you know?"

"I never said a word," Nina said, holding her hands in the air in mock defence.

"Well, anyway, he eventually cooperated, like he is now, and he was breathtaking." Nasir moved his eyes up from the screen and looked over the smooth black curve and over to where his man was leaning against an exposed brick wall. The evening sun was just dipping below the horizon, casting a dark shadow over half of Agron's face and making the green of his eyes stand out in the glare of the spotlight.

Nina angled her camera to take some sneaky shots of Nasir as he lost himself in Agron. His fingers were moving in synch with the model, flexing together, like an invisible connection was tying them to each other, energy and thoughts as one.

Agron pushed off the wall and turned so that he could press his palms against it and Nina was sure she heard a gasp escape Nasir's lips.

"Do you work together often?" She'd only ever been working with Nasir for two weeks, but this was the first time she'd laid eyes on his Adonis of a boyfriend. Nasir didn't talk his personal life to her so the topic of relationships hadn't been raised.

"Not really, but sometimes his agent pairs him up with me when the contract is for a particular client." Nasir took three or four more shots and then stepped away from the tripod. He approached Agron slowly, their eyes burning with an unveiled lust that could be felt by everyone in the room.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Agron touched Nasir's hair, hand curling around his neck.

"No, I just remembered something. I was asked for a few pictures of you sitting down. Come with me."

Nasir led him to the corner of the room where a plush armchair had been set up next to a faux fireplace.

Agron sat, pulling Nasir forward so that he slipped into the gap between his legs.

"Hmm, I think you need to lose the tie now," Nasir said, reaching out and gripping the knot at Agron's throat. He tested the strength of it, tugging Agron's neck, making him moan.

"Careful, little man," Agron breathed, damp heat against Nasir's crotch. "We're not alone remember?"

"Fuck, Agron... I can't wait to get you home," Nasir whispered, undoing the black tie and wrapping it around his wrist.

"Then hurry up and finish and we can get the fuck out of here. Do our own photo shoot."

Nasir nodded and leaned in to touch Agron's forehead with his own. When he got back to Nina, she was smiling at him fondly, but there was a deeper flush to her cheeks now than when she'd been admiring Agron's looks.

"What?" He did his best to act innocent. He never claimed to be a good actor.

"No wonder you two don't work together much. It's like porn, Nasir. Awesome porn just looking at you both."

Now it was Nasir's turn to blush.

"Let's just... finish and then, um...we'll just..." Nasir hid his face behind the camera, all composure gone, forced out by the furious beating of his heart.

"Yeah, let's finish and then, um, you two can go and... I'm good with details, you know, if you want to share." Nina nodded eagerly.

"Come on, Nina. You should know by now." Nasir flashed a smile at Agron and winked. "I don't kiss and tell."

***

Later, in their own bed, Agron's wrists bound by black silk, Nasir captured every delicious inch of his lover. 

Every groove and hard plane of muscle. Every freckle.

He'd lost count of the number of images he had of Agron's eyelashes, his toes, his bellybutton, his cock. The scar above his heart ran into the hundreds. Permanently frozen in time by loving hands. 

Nasir made Agron work harder than he did for any of his paying jobs. Instructing him with his mouth, wet lips and probing tongue to move this way and that. Close your eyes. Arch your back. Spread your thighs.

After all.

Nasir was a professional.


End file.
